


Hey, Nice Bathtub

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Bathtubs, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “Listen, Linkster, this is gonna be great. Just the tub, a couple o’beers and the stars.”





	Hey, Nice Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



> Prompt from Linkslipssinkships on tumblr:
> 
> The pornhub comment about the nice bathtub would make a great fic!
> 
> (thanks for welcoming me into the fandom!)

 

  
  


“Listen, Linkster, this is gonna be great. Just the tub, a couple o’beers and the stars.” Rhett stretched out of the metal tub to an ice bucket close by and held out an open cold one. “Join me, brother!”

The yard was decorated with delicate golden fairy lights and the hot coals under the tub reflected red and amber in Link's lenses.

“You made it all fancy out here. Did you rinse that thing out, man?” Link swept his hair back as he shut the door behind himself.

“’Course I did. Still smells pretty good though, even with just water and bubble bath.”

“Bubble bath? Are you serious?” Link approached and took the bottle of beer from Rhett. As he leaned in, he took a glance into the bath, just to check for any gross remnants of the chicken noodle mess they’d been splashing around in mere hours ago. “Oh, gosh, dude! You’re naked?!”

“Yeah, man.” Rhett laughed and grabbed a bottle for himself. “Free and easy. How else do you expect a man to enjoy his alone time in a hot tub?”

“It’s not a hot tub, Rhett, it’s a filthy metal trough.”

“Well, you say potato.”

“And I say I’m feeling uncomfortable.” Link took a seat in the low slung camping chair next to the tub, regardless.

“I feel great. This was a great idea.”

“What have you been smoking, dude?”

“Nothing. Just sitting out here.” Rhett took a sip and wiped beer and bubbles from his beard. “looking up at the stars.”

Link squinted up into the night sky.

“I can’t really see much of anything. All I see is sickly orange light pollution and the moon.”

“I don’t care, man. You getting in here or what?”

“What?”

“Come on, Link, I know you wanna.”

“I really don’t. There’s no room in that thing, I don’t wanna be face to face with what you’ve got going on down there.”

“You’re so uncomfortable with yourself, you know the hot water will do wonders for your shoulder. My back’s feeling great. The coals really keep it going.”

Link shook his head and took a long swig of beer.

“You wouldn’t be out here if you didn’t intend on joining me.”

“That’s not true at all and you know it.”

“You’re so coy when we’re around other people and then you pussy out when it’s just us, man.”

“You calling me a liar?”

“I’m calling you a tease.”

“I don't wanna touch your junk, man. You're making this weird.”

“Hey, ok ok, listen. I won't make it weird. You can sit in between my legs, that way you won't be looking me in the eye. How about that?”

Link nudged his glasses up his nose and fiddled with the label on his bottle.

“And you won't be a weirdo about it?”

“Nah, man, I promise.”

“Ok, then. But I'm keeping my shorts on.”

Link stripped down to his underwear, laying his clothes on the chair to keep them from getting dusty on the yard's concrete floor.

“Skooch up, man. Make some room.”

Rhett lifted his long legs and slung his feet up on the end of the tub. They hung over by a substantial amount.

Rhett took hold of one of Link's wrists as he gingerly stepped over and between Rhett's thighs. He wobbled for a moment, then he waddled to the end of the tub and crouched down.

“Hm.” Link splashed his hand in the water, he kept a firm grip on the edge of the tub and faced away from Rhett. “Its warmer than I thought.”

“ S'nice.” Rhett murmured. Link heard the beer in his bottle slosh as he took another gulp. “You can sit back, man. Don't be shy. Come'ere.”

Rhett patted his wet chest and rested his arms out on the sides of the tub. Link felt his face flush from the heat of the water and the intimate rumble of Rhett's deep voice.

“Ok, I'm gonna wiggle back. Don't goose me, man.” Link walked his butt back in the water. He sighed as his belly and chest were submerged. It was very pleasant when there weren't celery pieces and noodles clinging to his skin.

“Who said I was gonna do that?”

“You didn't have to. I know you.” Link leaned back and the touch of Rhett's hot-damp skin against his back straddled the line between comfort and concern.

There wasn't a logical place to put his hands. He couldn't hang them on the edge, Rhett's arms were resting there. He settled for resting his palms on his own thighs.

“Comfy?” Rhett asked. He'd kept quiet and watched Link wiggle back into his body without adding commentary.

“Yeah. Really good, actually.”

Link pushed damp fingers through his hair. Rhett 's eyes caught on how tiny water drops clung there and reflected the little golden lights around the yard. He couldn't see Links' face in their position but the back of his neck was hot pink. So were the tops of his ears and even down across his collar bone.

“Too hot?”

“Nah, it's nice. This is still weird but I'm enjoying it. Thanks, man.”

“Told you.” Rhett finished his beer and stood his bottle on the floor. “You can put your arms on the sides. I don't mind.”

Link sloshed his arms from the water. He gripped the edges of the tub and leaned his head back against Rhett's shoulder.

“You don't mind?” Link breathed.

Rhett shook his head and let his hand hover over Link's. The pads of his fingers were rough against Link's pink skin.

His hand moved up Link's arm to his chest and pressed him back tighter against his body. Rhett's nose pressed in behind Link's ear and they both let out a heavy sigh together.

“Too weird?”

“Not yet.” Link whispered.

“You are such a tease, Neal.”

“Yeah, you said that earlier. I'm in here now, what are you gonna do about it?”

Rhett stroked up Link's chest and held firm around his jaw. He wasn't rough but it was more than a caress.

“I'm gonna make out with you for a while.”

“Pff.” Link chuckled. “Are we back in college?”

“Last time we went skinny dippin' you didn't complain this much.”

“I'm not skinny dippin'. I'm wearing shorts.”

“If that makes you more comfortable then I'm more than happy for you, Link.”

Rhett's beard was soft and ticklish when he licked into Link's mouth. It was an odd angle, they both shifted to make it work. Link hummed and groaned into Rhett's mouth and they stroked at each other's skin where they could as they kissed.

“You taste like cheetos.” Rhett laughed.

“Well, yeah, I've been eating cheetos. So what? I didn't know you wanted to get me in here and suck on my tongue, man.”

“Ooh, that sounds nice. Do that to me.” Rhett stuck out his tongue and Link rolled his eyes but still went ahead and did it anyway.

They both grunted and Rhett's eyebrows furrowed when Link stroked his tongue underneath his own.

“Turn around, idiot.” Rhett shoved Link's shoulders and they shifted until they were face to face. “There you go, much better, huh?”

“This is pretty gay, Rhett. Like, I can feel your dick against mine down there.”

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

“I don't know. It feels warm and the water's nice. I guess I like it, yeah.”

Link clasped his hands around the back of Rhett's neck and stroked the hair at his nape. They kissed again for a while with their bare skin touching from chest to hip.

“If we go any further with this, it's gonna be me and you having sex, Link.” Rhett looked down through Link's glasses into his hesitant eyes.

“Yeah. Seems that way, huh.”

“Are you into that, or?” Rhett brushed Links hair out of his face for him as he watched the thoughts drain through his mind.

“I don't know. I have butterflies.”

“Hmm.”

The tension that had soaked into their skin from the heat of the water and the closeness of their bodies was easily broken.

“We probably shouldn't.” Link swallowed and adjusted his glasses.

“Yeah. Probably better that we don't do this.” Rhett sighed and helped Link sit up.

“We got pretty carried away. Not anything to- nothing to worry about. I mean, if we were gonna do this we would have done it years ago, as kids, right?”

“Right. You're right.” Rhett cleared his throat and reached for another open bottle from the ice bucket. “You want another one?”

“No. Thanks. I think it's better if I just go. I'm feeling...”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. Weird.” Link stood from the tub, his wet boxers doing nothing to disguise his erection as Rhett helped him balance and get out.

“I'm gonna go get dry and go home.” Link picked up his clothes and pointed to the door.

“Everything's ok though, yeah? This didn't, we're not gonna freak out, right?”

“What? No, man, no this was just the beer and the hot tub and the stars.” Link laughed.

“Ok. Well. See you later, I guess.” Rhett raised his bottle and took a healthy gulp.

“See ya'.” Link bundled his clothes up against his crotch and left wet footprints behind him as he left.

Rhett put his hand over his eyes and let out a long breath. Every time he got close to link he always pushed too hard or too fast. He was such a tease, he had to know what he was doing when they flirted at every chance they got.

He loved his friend, his brother, his Link. He didn't want to ruin what they had had and they were both married men for Christ's sake.

He was kissing another man like it was just a silly game when really everything they had been working for was on the line between them.

He sighed again and resigned himself to taking care of his hard on. He let his beer rest against the floor as he took himself in his hand and squeezed.

He thought about what it would have been like if Link had stayed. If they'd both been brave enough when they were younger, maybe things would be different for them now but he couldn't regret any of the decisions they had made along the way. They loved their lives and Rhett knew how blessed he was to have what he had.

But still, he couldn't help seeing what he saw in Link's eyes. Hesitation and excitement, like he wanted to be pushed, wanted to give in just once. Maybe if he'd have asked, he could have jerked Link off through his boxers, maybe that would have been enough. To know just once what his face looked like, if his voice cracked, if he bit his lip while he came.

Rhett would reason it out some other time, now he could imagine whatever he liked. He stroked himself slowly and closed his eyes. Maybe link would have sucked him off if he'd asked nicely. Link's lips were soft (probably all that lip balm) and his tongue was wicked. Rhett knew he'd be good at it.

Maybe they would have just kept kissing and humping in the tub and ended up finishing that way. If their pleasure was mutual, maybe Link would enjoy it. It sure did feel good to have him pressed up against his body like that.

He'd never fantasized about fucking. That was something off limits, even in his dirtiest daydreams. It was like betrayal, thinking about the way Link would buck and bite, like play fighting when they were young. That would only spur Rhett on, only fuel the fire and make their fucking into a game.

God, if only he'd let him touch, just for a while. Kissing was fine, kissing was just dandy but holding Link in his arms, rubbing their dicks together and breathing each other's breath, that would be enough. That would be heaven.

Rhett came to the image of Link's lips around his cock. His pretty eyes gazing up at him. Asking if this was too weird.

He swished the water around when he recovered and grabbed his beer.

He let his head hang back over the edge of the tub as he took a long gulp.

If he let his eyes relax and stopped thinking so much, maybe he'd be able to see the stars.

 

 

 

 


End file.
